


Heir

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Hot Load of Bred [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Fluff, Impregnation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Upon encountering issues while trying to bear a child to one day take the throne of Valentia, Celica reaches out to you and Conrad for help. Though the task of bringing forth an heir to the throne must be done for the greater good of the kingdom, your husband still feels nervous nonetheless, especially by the complicated and tragic circumstances surrounding his upbringing. However, by your encouragement and support, he finds his way through his anxiousness. Along with a newfound, vigorous desire to claim you in bed.





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! And with this, I will have brought over all of my Hot Load of Bred fills from my Tumblr page to here~ I am especially thrilled to bring this over, as this involves Conrad, one of my darling Echoes husbands~! I'm eager to write more for him, Lukas and the others, and I wish to do so in the near future! That said, thank you all for reading and for your support and I hope you enjoy this lewdness~!

No matter the location, whether in the holiest of temples or the most decrepit of caverns, Conrad always found himself short of breath whenever he gazed up towards a statute of Mila.

With her bountiful blessings, he always felt motivated and renewed to go forth and ensure that the merciful goddess was revered, especially when he was offered guidance as to where he–as a paladin–was to go next as a warrior. Having spent his youth under the care of Halcyon, wrapped in despair over the tragedy that befell his family, he found comfort through prayers and worship towards the goddess and her maternal splendor, even if he was far from outright devout.

Still, he was of the firm belief that it was by Mila’s blessing that he was so fortunate to have been blessed with a loving relationship with you.

And yet now, even with the goddess gone, Conrad still found himself breathless while he gazed up towards the divinity currently looming above him.

It had been a while since he willingly lowered himself before such heavenly splendor, a few years since the war that joined Zofia and Rigel together as one. However, this ceremony, this rite that he was taking part in was meant to offer him a different calling, far different from merely that of a warrior.

But rather, the path to fatherhood.

In terms of family, Conrad was simply content with having his dearest younger sister Celica, his parental figure in Halcyon, and you as his beloved spouse. With Celica reigning as queen alongside Alm, the expectation was on her to give birth to an heir to the throne, despite him being the eldest sibling. Unfortunately, however, that proved to be most difficult.

No matter the attempts or the remedies and treatments sought, it became harshly clear that Valentia’s queen was having issues with bearing a child.

There was much pressure on Celica by Valentia’s royal council, comprised of remnants from Rigel and Zofia. Despite the reassurance of Alm and the rest of their friends, she was agonized by the thought of letting down not only her people, but her own husband as well.

To see his sister in such despair pained Conrad so dearly, wishing he could do more to ease her worries. Of course, you were just as concerned, as you knew how greatly affected your lover was by all this and because you adored Celica just as much.

Thus was why, when Celica approached you both, the two of you didn’t refuse her plea to take the role of providing an heir to the Valentian throne upon yourselves.

As stunned as you were, you had no qualms, since you did express an earnest desire to start a family over many conversations with your lover.

But you knew that Conrad, despite him never shying away from his duties both as a knight and as an older brother, would be nervous. Fatherhood never really crossed his mind, especially with the strained relationship with his own. Up until this point, he lived by the way of knighthood and the sword, especially to protect those he cherished most such as you and Celica.

Even now, for as many times as the two of you have been intimate together throughout the duration of your relationship, his anxiousness was especially notable as the two of you sought to conceive an heir to the throne.

From the days of when he first captivated you as the Masked Knight to the present, Conrad always preferred taking on a more submissive position in bed.

This time was no different.

While Conrad left you awestruck by his prowess in battle, he–as always–was rendered utterly enamored by the sight and sensation of you riding his cock from above. Though, he only caught glimpse of you after your fingers brushed back his messy, vermilion red locks, keeping them from obscuring his adorable brown eyes.

Doing so reminded you of the first time you slept together, with him looking so flustered once his mask was discarded.

Though much like that initial moment of intimacy–with you taking control during sex being a typical aspect of your relationship–you made it a priority to constantly reassure and ease your husband’s worries.

Your hands pressed against his lean yet defined chest for support, you lifted your hips up and down the sizeable length of his erect cock at a steady tempo. While his hands cradled your waist, the rhythm at which you rode him was entirely under your discretion, even as he matched your pace every time he thrust his cock up to meet yours.

You marveled at his pleasured expression, his face looking so handsome and gorgeous as it contorted with pleasure, the blush on his cheeks hot to the touch whenever you bent down to kiss him.

Which, on that regard, for as much as you wanted to comfort him, teasing him was always an irresistible opportunity whenever the chance arose.

Between every sweet kiss and affectionate word bestowed, your fingertips feathered and circled around his dusty pink nipples, all while you relished in all the little whimpers he released from his sensitivity to your touch. At times you would stop riding him to instead swivel your hips around, grinding your pelvis down onto his while you purred for him to keep still as you did so, much to his whiny obedience. This especially intensified once both yours and his orgasms drew near.

Still, as wicked as some of your actions were, you continued to calm your husband’s nerves with your loving touch and soothing tongue.

Such as when your hands proceeded to trail up to his face, cupping his flushed cheeks. With the surrounding glow of candlelight from various directions within your bedroom, the ethereal radiance you emanated could have surpassed that of Mila herself.

“I know you’re nervous about this, but please don’t forget how wonderful you are, Conrad. To have you as my husband is nothing short of a blessing,” you cooed sweetly, your expression adoring. “Our child will be so happy to have such a dependable and loving father.”  


Conrad gasped.

His eyes grew big.

The scorching blush on his face intensified.

Resonance.

Your words resonated deeply within him, a peek into the future forming in his mind.

A vision of you walking around castle grounds, your belly full and round as a warm, maternal glow exudes from you. Then, months later, a tiny, little being–a precious mix of you and him–being the first person to greet him upon returning from a goodwill trip to foreign lands, an adorable cry of “Papa!” the first thing he hears before his legs are claimed by your clinging child.

This was what life would have him store for the both of you.

And Conrad felt pleased.

Though for such to occur–

“Conrad.”  


Your lips were hovering by his ear, your breath warm and ticklish as you spoke, right as your hands trailed down to tease his chest again. “Which is why I’ll need–”

He took in your words. Something that only _he_ –as your devoted husband–could provide you.

A light, near flirtatious giggle escaped you. “–for you to fill me up–”

Conrad’s hands shifted from your waist down to your hips, his hold firm and tight.

Your lips pressed against his most sensitive point on his neck. “–to the very last drop you have to give…!”

To your complete and utter astonishment, you were suddenly pulled down from your position up top, instead being relegated to being pressed and laid down upon the mattress. As a noise of surprise escaped you, your vision was suddenly obscured by the gorgeously looming shadow created by your husband as he hovered above you.

“Then leave this to me, my love.”  


His tone was serious with its intent.

Gazing up at his face, you found yourself amused by the sight of his bangs covering over his eyes once again–an understandable cause for his sudden switch in personality. However, he was quick to push them back, leaving you gasping and shivering by his look of burning determination. This was immediately followed up by him hammering your core with thunderous fervor.

By the sudden intensity bestowed onto you, your hands scrambled to latch onto his broad shoulders while you were more than overjoyed to accommodate being relentlessly filled over and over as he pounded his cock into you, your orgasms imminent.

However, even with his change, your husband would not be himself without his wonderful duality.

“Please let me father your child! Let me fill you up with every drop of my seed! Let–!” Conrad whimpered out your name, his face burning red as he buried his face into your neck as he came with a cry, his hands squeezing your hips. “Please let me–I want to make you pregnant with my child…!”  


You clung to him, your nails sinking into his shoulders while your eyes rolled back, the moan of his name breathless as you climaxed. The heat of his seed flowing inside of you made for a delightful sensation, leaving you full and content.

Whether this would be the night when Valentia’s future ruler would be conceived or not was uncertain. However, Conrad greatly anticipated getting to do this again and again, all while he proceeded to leave gentle kisses along your skin out of pure, loving reverence.

After all, the ideal form of devotion to one’s goddess required unwavering diligence.


End file.
